DisplayPort (DP) is a digital display interface primarily used to connect a video source to a display device such as a computer monitor, though it can also be used to transmit audio, USB, and other forms of data. High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is a compact audio/video interface for transferring uncompressed video data and compressed/uncompressed digital audio data from a HDMI-compliant device (“the source device”) to a compatible computer monitor, video projector, digital television, or digital audio device. As both the DP and the HDMI standards are ubiquitous, the need for chips and devices that are compatible with both the DP standard and the HDMI standard is increasing.